


shhhhh

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The dark shed seemed even darker skeletal hands crawling under your bra the golden tooth shined the voice baritone shhhhhhh I've got you i won't let go.....
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You stepped into the cold snow you felt like you were being watched a baritone behind you spoke "hey sweetheart you look cold you ok?"you felt a coat wrap around you "what did ya come to snowdin for?" "So i could leave the underground" "oh...." "i'm so sorry sweetheart"suddenly you felt something connect with the back of your neck... You woke up in some sort of shed the skeleton was in the corner waiting red eye pulsing deeply


	2. Chapter.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello

You thought the underground was just a dream when you felt comfortable sheets on you........until you felt a all too familiar bony finger run down your back you yelped that same baritone replied "it's ok sweetheart it's just me..." "OH where are my manners my name is sans,sans the skeleton what is your name?" "F/i" "you have a cute name" "Why am i in here?" He responded "because" "you wanted to leave the underground i love you i can't let you leave me i am sorry" then sans ran a skeletal digit down your face "do you love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time YOU guys choose


End file.
